


I Caught You Dancing Quietly

by SunsetShimmer



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetShimmer/pseuds/SunsetShimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megamind catches his favourite reporter dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Caught You Dancing Quietly

And there she was. Just as ravishing as ever. Even in a pair of her favourite grungy old sweatpants and overhanging shirt that she could never bare to throw away. Her hips swayed back and forth, hitting every beat perfectly; enticing him. She seemed to be making herself a meal as she moved, but that wasn’t important right now. Her leafy brown hair bounced with her head in time to the music and every now and then her arms (one wielding a butter knife) would float out to her sides and join in. He couldn’t believe it, it almost felt like a dream- He pinched his arm just below the elbow and winced at the sharp pain he received- Phew, no, not a dream. 

He couldn’t see it from where he was standing, but he could tell she was smiling. That same smile that never fails to bring tingles down his spine, just like it was right now. It’s not the mediocre smile she uses when signing off from a report, neither is it the one she uses to flirt her way into getting what she wants. No, this smile was special.

He couldn’t help himself, he was smiling too. And it was growing to impossible lengths the longer he watched her. He took in every moment, every unbelievable moment.

But there was no way he was going to let this carry on without his interference. Why, he did have a reputation to withhold after all.

He stalked up behind her like a predator would on it’s prey. He was practically a professional in the scaring business by this point, (personally he would go so far as to saying the galactic champion) due to having plenty of experience on creeping up behind his fish friend. As threatening and intimidating as Minion’s getup could appear to some, he was incredibly easy to scare the wits out of.

She was almost within his reach. He already knew for a fact that he’d be spending the night on the sofa tonight, but it would be so worth it.

Her body movement seemed to gradually slow before halting all together. He pouted.

However, it was already too late to go back. Returning back to his game face he took another tentative step, reaching his arms up as he did before-

“Are you trying to scare me?” The sudden unexpected voice made him shoot back in shock and snag the bottom of his cape under his boot, yanking his body backwards and sending him to the floor with an unceremonious thud.

Megamind groaned at the slight pain shooting up his shoulders as he squirmed on his back. This was going to leave a mark in the morning. He opened his eyes he hadn’t realised he had closed and almost started when he saw his prey looming over him, a frying pan wielded in her hand and being aimed mercilessly at his chin. Oh how the tables have turned.

“Nice try, bucko.” 

Megamind glanced at Roxanne, then at the frying pan circling his chin, then back at Roxanne. “This wasn’t what I was expecting at all.”

Roxanne smirked, “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fic before wahayy.  
> I need an editor haha I'm terrible at writing oh dear. But hey I gave the old thing a try.


End file.
